


Choice

by valerie piacentini (raynewton)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynewton/pseuds/valerie%20piacentini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my fed-up reaction to the way Kirk's death was treated in the Generations movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

CHOICE

by Valerie Piacentini

 

"So it was fun, huh?"

Jim Kirk savoured the taste of the excellent Saurian brandy and gazed over the rim of his glass at the man who has asked the question, as he considered his response.

"For the most part, yes," he said at last. "Oh, I made miatakes, there were things I would have done differently, given the benefit of hindsight - but on the whole it was a good life. I think I made a difference, and mostly for the better. That's no bas epitaph. Speaking of which..." He leaned forward, hazel eyes suddenly intent,"... just why am I here? To rephrase something I once said to Spock, 'Why am I not dead?'"

The other smiled sardonically. "Oh, you are, Captain Kirk. This is...hall we say... an interlude, a chance to satisfy my curiosity, and perhaps yours. You know me?"

Kirk did. He had known himself on the point of death, and at that moment his only regret had been that it was Picard, the future Captain of the Enterprise, who held him and not Spock, his more-than-brother. But as he had so often said, he had always known he would die alone.

Then had come that suddden wrenching, disorientation, a fleeting glimpse of what seemed to be his own dead body in Picard's arms - then he was here in this rereationof his long-gone cabin on the original Enterprise, and in the tsansition he seemed to have absorbed knowledge and information from the enigmatic being who lounged in the chair opposite

Q, Picard'd nemesis, an omnipotent seemingly omniscient life form from a continuum he could scarcely comprehend. Malevolent mischevious, capricious, irritating - but somehow every confrontation has taught the crew of the Enterprise-D a valuable lesson. Ally or adversary? Kirk could not be sure.

"I know you," the Human answered at last. "At least, I know what you've chosen to reveal. What I don't understand is what I'm doing here."

"You are here to make a decision. I pulled you out of time in the instant before you died, and healed you. If you so choose, I will return you to your own time with no memory of this conversation, and it will be as though I had not intervened. You will die, and what will become of you... not even I know the answer to that, my friend."

"The alternative?"

"You and my dear friend Jean-Luc share an allegiance to your Prime Directive. You do not interfere in the affairs of other cultures. Most admirable. We of the Q Contimuum, on the other hsnd, constantly interfere. If a culture is worth saving, we save it. If we consider it unfit to survive..." An elegant gesture completed the statement with no room for ambiguity.

"What gives you the right to decide?" Kirk asked curiously. Once he would have been outraged at the thought, but he knew that now he was in the presence of a power that he could not comprehend.

"It is our nature," came the almost indifferent reply. "Now listen - and choose. We have decided that the Romulan Empire will survive, but not in its presenr form. Powerful forces within the Empire vie for control. The Federation Ambassador works for peace; there are those who advocate war. You, Captain Kirk,, are the random factor upon which all hinges."

"Explain." 

"Without you the internal strife will linger on for generations. You remember how it was with the Klingons? Two great powers, both diverting so many resources to preparations for a cold war - resources that could have been diverted to relieving suffering. So will it be with Romulus if your life ends here as it was destined to do."

"And if it does not?"

"The Federation Ambassador to the peace faction is known to you. Spock of Vulcan."

"Spock..."

"Alone he can only keep the hope of peace alive. He will die in pursuit of that dream. But with you at his side... The Romuland have great respect for a noble adversary. Whn thy see their legendary enemy allied in the cause of peace with the one who is already being called the Romulan Surak, thy will listen to the message, There are no certainties, Captain. The struggle will be long and hard, and there is no absolute guarantee of success. But the challenge... It would be glorious.2

"You alreaduy know my answer," Kirk said quietly.

"From Captain James T Kirk there could be only one answer. Ah my poor Jean-Luc! He is coing to be very confused when next I see him. But I think he will also be delighted. And now, mon Capitaine..." 

********************************

Kirk fond himself outside what he knew to be a vast complex of caves where the Romulan peace part met. He could hear the sound of approaching feet, and faced the cave entrance expectsntly. A tall thin figure emerged from the shadows and Kirk smiled as long-familiar hands set back the hood of the concealing robe.

Tor a timeless moment dark eyes and hazel met, then Kirk stepped forward. his outstretched hands caught and held.

Two voices spoke together, a memory, a promise and an affirmation. This was truly well done.

"T'hy'la."


End file.
